Of Black Licorice and Monster Houses
by DevinMaddox
Summary: Jade and Andre wanna go to the movies but when they realize there's nothing showing that interests them they choose to stay home instead and have a DVD nite. [AU]


Trina had a meeting with her agent this weekend leaving Jade and Andre alone.

"So, what do you wanna do?" Andre asked.

"I don't know, what do you wanna do?" Jade replied.

"How does this happen every weekend when we live in Los Angeles?" he said realizing the absurdity.

"We could go to Crater Kills, I mean Crater Hills." Jade said suggesting a park where various bodies had been recovered.

Andre was about to say something when what Jade said caught up to him.

"How do you know about Crater Kills? Know what, nevermind. I'm taking your PearPad for a week."

"I thought keeping up with the news was a good thing." the small girl protested.

"Jade, you're 5 years old. You don't need to be reading about murder victims."

"You being 5 is another reason you shouldn't even be interested in death." he added.

"Fish gotta swim." Jade said with a shrug.

Andre shook his head at his little girl's antics.

"Anyways, we could go see a movie." Andre suggested.

"Yeah, let's do that!" she said very animated.

Andre took out his PearPad to check movies and times.

As he went down the list he noticed most of the movies were PG-13 or rated R.

"Not many movies I can take a 5 year old to and I already know you don't wanna see Oz."

Jade just shook her head no.

"Okay, then we can stay in and have a DVD nite."

"Even better." the child replied with a smile.

I'm sure you just pictured Jade and Andre sitting in front of a TV on a couch eating Popcorn,

sorry no such conformity exists in this story.

Jade headed in the direction of her bedroom to grab her black and white Roxy hoodie.

Andre followed suit retrieving his blue leather jacket from the closet knowing he'd need it.

When Jade came back down the stairs Andre reached out and she grabbed his hand.

They made their way into his and Trina's large multi-car garage, both he and his wife were car people.

Jade and Andre walked passed various cars before finding what they were looking for.

Andre had a black Lamborghini convertible with the backseat gutted and replaced with an actual couch,

made specifically for comfortable lounging during movies.

They had their very own drive-in movie theater conveniently located in their garage.

"Daddy?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some candy?" the pint sized Harris very politely asked her father.

"Yeah, go ahead." Andre said pleasing his daughter.

Jade walked up to their personal vending machine helping herself to her favorite candy.

"Black Licorice, again?" Andre inquired.

"It's the best candy in the world." she proudly boasted.

"Sorry baby, gonna have to disagree with you there." he said playfully.

"If Black Licorice isn't the best candy in the world, then what is?" Jade countered.

"I'm gonna have to go with Twix, now that is truly the best candy in the world." Andre said cockily.

"What's so good about Twix?" the girl asked.

"It's a cookie covered in chocolate and caramel, what isn't good about it?"

"I'll tell you what's not good about it, it's not Black Licorice." Jade said determined.

Andre laughed at this.

"Fine, how bout we just enjoy our versions of the best candy in the world together, deal?" he offered.

"Deal, now hurry up and get your Twix so we can start the movie." said the eager Kindergartner.

Andre leaned toward his daughter to kiss the top of her head then went to get his snack.

"Daddy!" the toddler yelled for seemingly no apparent reason.

"What's up?" Andre answered.

"What are we watching?" she replied in a much calmer tone.

"You'll see, don't worry I know what you like." he said returning from the vending machine.

Andre mysteriously pulled out a DVD from inside his jacket.

"When did you get a DVD?" a confused Jade asked.

"When you weren't looking." Andre said smiling.

The young father slyly slipped the movie into the designated area in which the DVD tray resided.

After putting the movie in a massive 30 ft screen slowly revealed itself as it came down the wall opposite Jade and Andre.

From then on the lights dimmed themselves and Jade impatiently awaited the opening title sequence.

"We're watching Monster House. Yay!" came Jade's excited outburst.

The little girl lunged at her father engulfing him into a big hug.

Andre chuckled at her impulsivity, he knew he picked right.

"Ye of little faith, I tried to tell you girl. Daddy knows." Andre replied with newfound confidence.

Jade had a huge smile across her face.

A little bit later into the movie..

Chowder: You're really crazy right now, you notice that? I think you're just freakin out cuz you killed a guy today.

Jade laughed at this.

"This isn't a kid movie, this movie has the same kind of humor people my age enjoy." Andre observed.

"I don't like kiddie movies." Jade replied.

"You are a kiddie, incase you forgot." Andre informed.

"Well.. I don't know what to tell you, Daddy." she said cutely.

"But-" Andre tried but his child cut him off.

"Shhh! Daddy I'm trying to watch." came Jade's vicious shush and small hand covering Andre's mouth.

Andre stifled his laugh, it amused him how serious she was about it.

So much like her mother he thought, Trina didn't allow him to speak during movies either.

2 crazy women he lived with, but he loved them dearly. They make life more interesting.

The movie was approaching it's end, Andre looked over to see his daughter asleep.

He proceeded to turn the DVD player off, he watched as the screen went back up into the ceiling.

He then lifted the sleeping Jade into his arms, the girl immediately clung to his neck for dear life.

Andre thought it was a little strange but continued into the house anyway.

As he was carrying her up the stairs he felt her start to struggle against him.

Andre tried rubbing her back in an attempt at soothing her.

But to no avail because the little girl only got more physical.

When Jade started kicking, Andre pulled her away from him still holding her up.

"Jade!" he called but the tot's sleeping so hard right now.

"Nooo! You can't eat me, I taste icky. Promise!" the distraught young one yelled.

"Eat you? Jade, baby wake up." Andre tried again.

She finally stopped flailing and opened her eyes, she had a really serious look on her face.

"You okay?" Andre asked unsure of what had just taken place.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears, she reached for Andre.

He held her close while she gingerly sobbed into his shoulder.

"Wanna tell Daddy what happened?" he asked.

"The house tried to eat me." Jade answered.

"Like in the movie? Wait, Monster House scares you? But I thought it was your favorite."

When they reached her bedroom Andre sat down on the bed with Jade in his lap.

"It is my favorite, I don't know why I had that dream but it was scary." she said reaching for another hug.

Moments like this didn't happen often with Jade, Andre didn't usually have to soothe her,

yes she is a little girl but as you can very well tell she isn't so typical.

So even though his daughter was shaken up at the moment, he was kind of happy.

He thought it was nice to be able to hold his baby girl close, she didn't usually need that.

He loved her to the moon and back for who she was, but he wouldn't mind more moments like this.

**Author Note- **YES! WE WON! I wanted to upload this tonight in light of Victorious winning 'Favorite TV Show' anyway, I hope you enjoyed. Thanks for reading.


End file.
